


always waiting for you to be waiting below

by devourer_of_books



Series: all's well that ends well to end up with you [3]
Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: "I tried to write smut but it turned soft" title of my sex tape I know, F/M, Gen, I tried to write smut but it turned soft, Spicy Fluff, Tedros is smug, agatha can step on me honestly, book 4 what book 4, how do I even tag this, light bondage kinda, merlin guinevere and lancelot are mentioned I guess, post-TLEA, tedros and agatha being soft for each other for 3k, tedros has a crown kink, you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devourer_of_books/pseuds/devourer_of_books
Summary: "devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyeswhat doesn’t kill me makes me wants you more"Agatha and Tedros are very busy rebuilding Camelot but that doesn't mean they can't find time to sneak out. Or rather, sneak in.Post-TLEA, everybody lives, no one dies au, basicallyAlternative title: royal camelot couple tries to be kinky but is way too soft
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil)
Series: all's well that ends well to end up with you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694776
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	always waiting for you to be waiting below

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see this coming, hm?  
> I noticed a lack of m-rated works on the SGE-fandom and decided to contribute to the cause by writing something spicy, being the filthy sinner that I am. However, as you can tell by the tags, it kinda ran away from me and it turned extra fluffy, so I decided to post it anyway.  
> I seem to have fallen in the fandom again, and just might write a bit more before college drags me back, so yeah, maybe stay tuned for that?

_We really should get married soon_ , Agatha thinks as she climbs up the vines, reaching the railing of the King’s private groom-room.

Rebuilding an entire kingdom was, as one might expect, a lot of work. Things had been hectic as soon as they arrived at Camelot, with Tedros’ birthday around the corner and ten thousand preparations for his coronation waiting for them. And while figuring out how they were going to pull that off, they also had to deal with Guinevere and Lancelot’s bounty situation, which was a bit more complicated than they had originally planned.

(No regard for the fact that they had, literally, just saved the entire world _and_ survived what probably was the deadliest fairy tale the Storian ever wrote. Oh no, never mind _that._ )

Thank the Lord above that it all worked out, struggling, screaming and sleepless nights aside. Coronation, done. Would they finally be able to get some rest?

Nope, next, firing the ministers and establishing a new court was the new priority, as well as updating the kingdom’s internal politics. Meaning months and months of paperwork for Tedros and endless tutoring lessons under Merlin for Agatha, before she too found herself buried under said paperwork.

They had only just started figuring out the ropes of _paperwork_ (the horrors, truly), before external politics came raining down upon them. From attending balls and visiting neighboring kingdoms to learning protocol and manners. Contrary to what they previously thought when planning Tedros’ coronation and afterparty (read, _winging it_ ), hosting events was quite the bureaucratic process and took months of preparation.

And so, their _wedding_ got delayed.

Neither she nor Tedros were particularly happy about that, but, as Merlin explained, it was for the best.

There were many, more urgent, problems to worry about and planning the wedding was the smallest of them. Instead, their second time hosting a party was an _engagement_ party, which really was more about networking than celebrating, hence why this particular party wasn’t nearly as much fun as Tedros’ coronation afterparty. Then, they had to work on other yearly parties, such as the autumn festival, the midsummer tournament, Tedros’ next birthday and Agatha’s birthday (which was great for everyone involved _but_ Agatha, but that’s another story), on top of what they were already doing.

How neither of them had yet died of burnout was a mystery.

On one hand, using some of their _very limited_ free time to plan the wedding felt very unnecessary. Even if Agatha wasn’t _officially_ Queen of Camelot, she was still Queen of Good and Tedros’ fiancée, therefore _future_ Queen of Camelot. She couldn’t sign any official documents, but her reputation meant her word was still pretty much law. Also, even if she wasn’t signing them, more than half of the papers and proposals being debated by the new ministers had been written and redacted by her. Losing precious sleep over what type of flowers were going to be used as centerpieces just to get married and then get crowned officially (and then have to plan _that_ afterparty) sounded like a nightmare.

However, on the other hand, it was very much necessary, because then she wouldn’t have to be climbing up these vines just to see her fiancé.

While they saw each other plenty during the day, they were never truly _alone_. They worked together at the private royal study, but there were always assistants, ministers and messengers going in and out all day. They had most meals together, but they usually had guests, even if Guinevere, Lancelot, or Merlin weren’t there (they nearly always were). Their dates and any events they attended were either chaperoned from afar or so public that even holding hands would be scandalous.

 _It was killing them_.

When it was just a matter of time before they got married, they relented. But from the moment the wedding was delayed, Tedros and Agatha did what most couples would’ve done in their shoes: they got creative. And finally, after being caught sneaking out quite a few times (Agatha can still feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment), they found a way. It just so happened that Agatha’s current bedroom was on the first floor, a few rooms to the left from the king’s private groom-room on the second floor, both in the castle’s west wing.

(Agatha is pretty sure that Guinevere might be onto them, by the way she smirked when they announced they chose _vines_ , of all plants, to plant along the west wing, but she tries not to think too much, least she mentally scars herself.)

Once Agatha learned how to time the rounds of the guards, it was all too easy for her to slip on a dark cape, climb up the vines and then get in through the _conveniently unlocked_ window, into the king’s private groom-room (which was a fancy name for a glorified gym), that was connected to His Majesty’s private chambers.

She pulls herself up with the upper body strength she definitely did not have before she started doing this nearly every night (“Why don’t you do it?” she had accused Tedros, “Because I need plausible deniably,” he answered, cocky bastard that he was, “least they think I’m a threat to your virtue.”), getting in just before the guards turn around the corner.

Inside, Tedros is waiting for her, all too smug, leaning against the doorway, shirtless.

“You’re early,” he gives her a mischievous smile, “I could’ve been naked, you know.”

By the way he is barefoot and only wearing sweatpants, Agatha is sure he wouldn’t have minded. She raises a brow, taking in his relaxed appearance, her eyes drawn to his exposed chest before she forcefully wills them away, noticing his slightly damp hair.

“And yet, somehow, I think you would have lived.”

“Would _you_?” he teases and a brief blush creeps up Agatha’s neck as she averts her gaze.

He approaches her and starts to carefully trace her crown, adjusting it on her head, before his hands move to untie the black cape upon her shoulders. Contrary to Tedros, who probably was just out of the shower, she had been finishing up a few documents at the study, hence why she was still wearing her day-dress. The dark cape’s only purpose was to keep her from being spotted by the eventual bystander, but the crown itself had no other motive to be on her head this particular day, other than just because Agatha knows how much Tedros loves to see her wearing it.

And so, she came to see him, in a shiny crown that was horrid for stealth but worth the risk for the loving look in his eyes, and even more worth it for the possessive glint hidden beneath.

Tedros manages to untie the cape, letting it drop to his marble floor, before stepping back to admire her, crossing his arms.

Agatha casually gestures at the crown.

“Let me guess: I’m not allowed to take it off, am I?” she mocks him half-heartedly.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” he pretends to mull it over, having absolutely no intention of letting her do such a thing, “say please.”

Agatha frowns, unimpressed. He laughs, drawing her closer by the waist.

“In my defense,” Tedros whispers, “you are very much welcome to take anything else _off,_ my queen _._ ”

“I’m not officially a queen yet, you know.”

Ignoring his suggestive proposal, Agatha walks past him, into his (frankly huge) bedroom, not even bothering to pick up the cape. Behind her, she hears a snicker.

She’ll never understand why royal bedrooms have so many seats and so much space if they're meant for a single occupant, but she did quite like Tedros’ big dark blue sofa. She sinks into the plush cushions, allowing him to sit beside her, before noticing the very familiar files on his coffee table.

“Are those the ones I submitted last week about the new tax policy?” she questions him, already knowing that _yes, they were_.

“Yup, they’ve been approved by the lord’s council yesterday, so I need to go through the _entire_ thing _again_ to revise any alterations and notes the ministers made before I _sign_ them and send the referendum to the popular council tomorrow evening,” Tedros explains, eyeing the document like it had killed his puppy.

“And have you finished reading it?”

“Well, no,” he admits. “I’m on page 23 and impressed, though. You did a great job. There’s not many alterations, most of the notes are just praising your proposal.”

Agatha blushes, unsure how to take the compliment.

“They really didn’t change anything?”

“There’s some stuff on page 15, but other than that, no, not really,” Tedros tells her, before offering her the papers, a bit too knowingly for Agatha to believe him. “Wanna take a look?”

Agatha takes the file, opening it on page 15, before frowning in frustration. She knew they wouldn’t like this paragraph, Tedros told her as much the week before, but she’d been hopeful it might have slipped past the ministers’ eyes. The article wasn’t anything terribly bad, per se, but the wording Agatha used was a bit aggressive, maybe _too aggressive_ , and she knew that when she wrote it, but kept it in anyway just to spite them a bit.

“I’m gonna have to make an amend when the referendum gets back, right? And then send it to the lords again.”

She doesn’t lift her eyes from the document, still scanning for any other possible changes. Tedros doesn’t answer her, but she can feel him casually slid closer to her, the smell of soap and cologne fogging her senses.

“I know what you’re gonna say: _‘I told you so’_ and _‘why don’t you listen to me?’_ and…hmm.”

Agatha stops midsentence, holding back a whimper when Tedros nips at her earlobe tenderly, pulling her into his warm arms.

“And?” he asks cockily, as he leaves a trail of feather-light kisses down her throat.

Agatha tries to glare at him.

He doesn’t look even a bit intimidated, taking the file out of her hand, putting it back at the coffee table, before pushing her softly to get her to turn her back to him. She eventually complies.

“You’re tense,” Tedros mumbles against the nape of her neck, his fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulders, undoing any stress knots he found. They’re both aware that he’ll have plenty of time to gloat about the paragraph _next week_ when the file goes back to her desk. So Agatha allows herself to sit back and relax, basking in his attention and ministrations.

Her king is a man of many, many talents. One of them just so happened to be that he was fantastic at massages. How? She could only wonder, because as far as she knew, he’d never offered a massage anyone else aside from her. And yet his touch was able to turn her into a boneless creature with the ease of a professional, knowing exactly where all her weak spots were.

He undoes the lacing on the back of her dress, ever so slowly, before kissing the newly exposed skin…

“Tedros,” she warns softly, biting her lip to hold back a moan.

He lets go of the lacing, his arms tightening around her torso, his naked chest flat against her back. He buries his nose on her shoulder, his hair softly tickling her cheek.

“Let me take care of you,” the boyish king mutters quietly in her ear, almost playfully.

And so, Agatha does.

She shifts, moving to sit on his lap. Her hands find their way home into his golden locks and she smiles into their kiss, before nipping at his bottom lip. Tedros is very happy to accept her invitation, the kiss growing deeper and hungrier by the minute.

It’s only practice that saves them from knocking over things on their way from the sofa to his bed. He holds her up by her thighs, her ankles crossed behind his waist and Agatha holds on to his neck, one hand still pulling on his hair. Her shoes and socks have been discarded with minimal effort, lying somewhere near the coffee table.

The utmost care with which Tedros deposits her onto his soft white sheets, pulling away from the kiss, makes her heart soar and she meets his adoring gaze with one of her own. He looks at her like she’s his entire world and Agatha can’t help but think herself silly for ever doubting that she was anything less.

“I love you,” he whispers to her, breathless.

She smiles at him, before pulling him close, dragging him down to the bed with her.

“I love you too,” she replies against his lips.

Agatha feels her crown start to fall and moves to place it by the bedside, but Tedros stops her, grasping her wrist gently, before pulling away from her yet again. She opens her eyes to give him a half-annoyed, half-confused stare.

The king gives her a sheepish smile before sitting up.

“So, I’ve been thinking,” he says in a conspiratory tone that tells her things are about to get interesting, “remember that discussion we had, about being open about things we might wanna try?”

“Yeah,” Agatha hedges.

“I ordered something. It came in yesterday... I think you’re gonna like it.”

“What is it?” she asks, crossing her arms, a bit self-conscious.

She frowns as Tedros gets up, already missing his warmth. It takes him a few seconds to find the package, rummaging through his drawer. He returns, offering the box to Agatha, sitting down beside her on the bed.

Her curiosity gets the best of her and she opens the box to reveal a piece of royal blue satin.

“Is this supposed to be a blindfold?” she questions, testing the softness of the material.

“It could be,” he shrugs casually, but a blush colors his cheeks, “I was thinking more along the lines of hand-ties. Handcuffs and rope just seem a bit too _… hardcore_.”

Agatha doesn’t reply, still inspecting the fabric. Tedros waits patiently for her, lazily drawing circles on the exposed skin of her leg, where her dress has bunched up.

At last, Agatha sighs.

“I’m surprised that you’re into this… ” she admits, before pointing to her crown, “… but I’m also kinda not shocked at all.”

Tedros chuckles.

“Your crown kink is alive and kicking, hmm?”

His blush darkens as he lightly shoves her leg away, drawing a teasing smile from her.

“You wanna try it out or not?” he changes the subject, suppressing a smile of his own.

Agatha’s gaze lowers back to the blue satin strip, a bit intimidated.

“Is this for me or for you?”

“Either. Both.” He seems to pick up on her wariness, dropping the act. “Neither, if you don’t want to. We won’t do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“I know,” she smiles at him.

“Good,” he caresses her cheek, “I was thinking on testing them on me first. You’re sure you’re okay with it?”

“I’m not _not okay_ with it,” Agatha explains, leaning into his hand, “I just… don’t get the appeal, I guess. Do you know how to tie this?”

Tedros nods, instructing her on how to tie his wrists above his head with the satin strip, looping the remaining fabric through the huge headboard on the (pun not intended) king-sized bed. Agatha shoves a pillow under his head, making sure he was confortable, before kneeling on the bed by his feet.

He looks very smug under her analytical gaze, tilting up his neck to meet her eyes with a self-satisfied grin. Said grin eventually dies down as he notices his princess isn’t moving at all.

“So?”

“So _what_? Is it not working?” she shoots back innocently.

Had Tedros not been familiar with the playful look on her eyes he might have thought she was actually confused.

“I’m afraid not,” he chuckled. “C’mon, do something.”

“As in…?” she demands, biting back a smirk.

“Touch me, pull my hair, sit on my f…hmm,”

She cuts him off midsentence, rising up and straddling his hips, knees on either side of him, dragging her short nails down his torso, feeling him shiver and gasp under her touch. He instantly bucks up, trying to get some friction, but Agatha lifts herself away before forcefully pushing his hips back on the bed.

“Something like that, then?” Agatha asks, relishing in the way Tedros’ pupils dilate, his bright blue eyes obscured by dark desire. His exposed chest heaves up and down at an irregular rate, faint traces of red indicating where she’d left her mark.

Tedros looks like he wants to answer, but whatever he might have wanted to say gets replaced by a strangled groan instead when Agatha plays with the string of his sweatpants, trailing scorching kisses and nips up his chest. She hesitates a bit, noticing him struggling against the restraints but decides to trust him to tell her if she crossed a line, instead choosing to drag her lips from his chest to his neck. She’s relieved to see him close his eyes, lips parted in a sigh of pleasure, before moving up to nibble on his earlobe.

He feels her move away from his skin, but keeps his eyes closed, anticipating the softness of her lips on his. When it doesn’t come, Tedros opens his eyes to a mischievous Agatha, leaning above him, just out of his reach.

“Looks like someone is high on power, hmm,” he shoots, a bit annoyed.

“I think I like this,” she shoots back, smirking.

“Kiss me,” Tedros orders her, looking into her brown eyes.

“Hmm, I don’t know…” Agatha chuckles, her breath mixed with his. Then, she leans back, away from him, tilting her head to the side, pretending to mull it over, the diamond crown on her head just a bit crooked. “Say please.”

Tedros’ jaw drops.

“C’mon, Agatha,” he insists, offering her a kicked-puppy look.

She gives him an angelic smile.

Before grinding into him, _hard_.

Tedros practically _growls_ , his arms being pulled uncomfortably in the fabric as he fidgets, fighting the impulse to grab her hips and pounce on her.

“I don’t think you’re in a position to boss me around.”

The delicious shiver that travels down his spine is very much worth the sore shoulders he’ll probably have tomorrow at training.

“I thought you weren’t _officially_ queen yet?” he teases, breathless.

Agatha doesn’t answer him; instead, she lightly nips at his jaw, putting her hands on his chest to hold him still.

“You were absolutely right. I really, _really_ , like this,” she whispers, her breath misting on his ear.

“Agatha,” he whines softly, his heartbeat pounding out of control.

“If you want something, ask.”

“Agatha, kiss me?”

“Hmm…Say please.” The absolute smugness in her expression tugs at Tedros’ heartstrings. She grinds her hips against him again and he groans, head tilting back, cheeks red.

“Kiss me, please,” he begs, huskily.

Agatha is all too happy to indulge him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!
> 
> 21/05/20 edit note: I'd like to give a shoutout to Lola (@sophiesfairygodroach on instagram) for proofreading this, she's great, go show her some love!


End file.
